Entwined
by Devil'sDuo
Summary: Coralyn Ackerson and Kennedy Rola; two hunters with completely different personalities. They met in a seemingly normal manner, but with both of their families being gone, they only had each other. A few years after their high school graduation they find themselves in a small bar where they meet Sam and Dean Winchester and from that day on, their futures are Entwined.
1. Chapter 1

In Belfield, North Dakota, at around nine o'clock at night, an orange haze can be seen across the horizon; a globally known sign meaning the sun is setting. Coming down the street in a 1969 Chevelle Super Sport is a pair of young women. The driver is twenty four year old Coralyn Ackerson and the passenger is twenty five year old Kennedy Rola. As they turn a corner _Welcome To The Jungle_ by Guns 'N Roses comes on and the two friends start to sing and head bang along to the music.

As they pull up to the motel they have been staying at for the past week, the song ends and the adrenaline starts to wear off. Once they are parked, Kennedy practically leaps out of the car and starts to head to room 211 with Coralyn only a few steps behind.

"That was such a rush Coral! I love taking out vamp. nests!" Kennedy says as she walks into their shared room, her clothes splattered with blood.

Coralyn nods in agreement as she walked past Kennedy to go to her bed-the furthest from the door and closest to the bathroom. "Yeah, but now I could use a burger. I worked up an appetite."

A grumble erupts from Kennedy's stomach and she laughs. "Apparently I did too." She went to her bag and started to pull out clean clothes preparing to take a shower, but she paused and said "I saw this bar in town. Maybe we can go there and celebrate."

Coral thought for a moment and replied. "'Long as they have burgers, I don't care where we go!" She looked over at her best friend, threw a shoe at her with only a brief warning of "heads up!", grabbed her own duffle bag full of clothes, and raced into the bathroom before Kennedy could get to it.

Kennedy didn't even know what was happening until she saw Coralyn racing to the bathroom. When she saw that, she ran towards the bathroom as well, but got a face full of wood as a result. Surprisingly keeping her balance, she could hear Coralyn laughing from inside of the bathroom. "That's no fair! You saw me about to go take a shower!" Kennedy yelled.

Coralyn began to take her clothes out of her duffle and was still laughing as she replied. "Yeah, well I didn't want another cold shower!"

Kennedy huffed and sat down on her bed. "I'm not the only one who takes long showers!"

"You always were a sore loser, Ken." Coralyn replied and began to take her shower.

Coralyn walks out of the bathroom in a pair of ripped blue skinny jeans and a loose grey tank top just in time to see her roommate dip a piece of raw broccoli into ranch and pop it into her mouth. "How can you eat that raw like that? It's like eating grass!" She says with a look of utter disgust on her face.

Kennedy just ignores her friend's remark. "Did you save any hot water for me?" she questioned.

"Probably not."

Kennedy just shrugged knowing that if she was the first to shower the situation at hand would be reversed. She set her snack down at the table, picked up her clothes she had taken out earlier, grabbed her iPod, and went to go take a shower.

Coralyn took this time to clean their blades and polish her guns. She sat down and began to take out her weapons and heard some country song playing from the bathroom and shook her head. How Kennedy could listen to that garbage was beyond her.

After taking a long, cold shower Kennedy reemerges from the bathroom blood-free. "That might have been as cold as the arctic, but I'd be damned if I didn't need it." She looks over at her now chuckling friend and slightly chuckles herself. "You know, if I had hair likes yours, maybe I wouldn't have dyed it red."

"Shut up, Ken. You had pretty hair before and you still do."

Kennedy mumbles something along the lines of yeah yeah and walks over to her bed, sits down, and slips on a pair of black heels. Even though she is a hunter, she has always liked to dress up. Tonight she decided to wear a plain black skirt that goes down to her mid-thigh and a white crop top with a yin-yang symbol on it. She turns around and asks "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me grab my jacket." was her reply.

 **At the bar**

Coralyn and Kennedy walk into the bar and get seated at a table towards the far right side of the building. No more than five minutes pass when a waitress walks up to them and asks what they'll have.

"Just a beer for me, sweetheart." Kennedy says with a playful smirk.

The waitress blushes and turns. "What about you?"

Coralyn rolls her eyes at Kennedy. "I'll have a bacon cheeseburger and a beer, thank you."

"Comin' right up." The brunette replies to both of them, eyes lingering on Kennedy just a second longer than necessary. As she walks away Kennedy turns to check out her rear.

"Seriously Ken? You're going to try and pick up our waitress?" Coralyn says as she shakes her head.

"Hey, why not? We just offed a whole nest of Vampires. I think I deserve a little fun!" She says as she laughs.

Coralyn goes to say something, but is stopped as she see two gorgeous men walk into the bar. One is noticeably taller than the other with longer hair as well. His stance as they walk up to the bar seems like he's nice and maybe a bit shy, funny coming from a man that basically towers over everyone else in the room. As she is focused on the taller man, Kennedy is focused on the shorter one-although he is still pretty tall. He has short hair, but she notices that there's enough there to be able to weave your hands through, if need be. She can't see the exact color from this distance, but he has light colored eyes. His stance is different from his friend. It is very confident and he walks like he knows what he wants.

Their eyes are torn away from the men as their lovely brunette waitress appears with Coralyn's burger and their beers. As she is about to turn and leave she shoots Kennedy a playful wink in which Kennedy gives her a smile in return.

Both the women at the table share small bits of conversations for the next few minutes, but most of it contains information about a next hunt. That was, until the bar owner, some middle aged man with a cowboy hat on stepped onto a stage that neither of the women have noticed until now and spoke into a microphone. His voice laced with a southern twang as he said, "Good evening everyone! As usual Thursday nights are karaoke night! We are going to kick it off tonight with a regular! Give it up for Maria!" A few people clapped as a women, probably in her mid 30s came on the stage. She began to sing _Something Like That_ by Tim McGraw in a semi out of tune voice.

Coralyn visibly brightened up by the announcement of karaoke night. She loves to sing at bars. Kennedy knew that her friend was going to ask her to go up there and sing with her, as she always des when they're at a bar on karaoke night, but Kennedy had a serious case of stage fright. She has always hated being the center of attention. She preferred to stick to the shadows.

Coralyn looked up at Kennedy with her mouth full of the burger she had just taken a bite out of. "Hey, Ken" she said "do you wanna-"

Kennedy cut her off. "Hell to the no."

"Aw, come on!" Coralyn said, still chewing. "You are a great singer and there are barely any people this time!"

"It's still a no." Kennedy takes a drink of her beer and continues. "We have this conversation every time."

"Whatever. Party pooper." Coralyn replies with a look of disdain clearly written over her features.

After a man is done singing _Rockstar_ by Nickelback, Coralyn goes up to the bar owner and requests a song. Moments later, he is onstage introducing her. Kennedy claps a bit louder than the rest and even adds in a few shouts to cheer on her best friend. As she begins to sing _Put Your Lights On_ by Santana and Everlast, Kennedy decides it's a good time to go up to the bar and get another beer.

She smiles as she saunters up to the bar, seeing that her waitress friend is the one bartending at the moment. As she gets to the bar she rests on it with her elbows on the top and her rear poking out just a bit, her eyes never leaving the bartender. When the bartender notices her, she walks over immediately. "What can I get ya?" she asks sweetly.

"Hmm. How about another beer right now and then when your shift is over you and me can go back to the place I'm staying at have a bit of fun?"

The waitress smiled and put a thoughtful finger to her chin. She waited a moment before she spoke. "I am paid to say yes to the beer, but to the other part? I say I get off in an hour."

Kennedy chuckles and does a little mental 'yes dance', as she likes to call it, in her head at the waitress' response. Then as she gives Kennedy her beer, Kennedy thinks for a brief moment and says "My name is Kennedy by the way."

The waitress smiles and simply replies with "Lila."

Kennedy turns around with her back leaning against the bar, watching Coralyn sing as Lila goes to help some other customers. She is so immersed in her thoughts of the events that will happen later that evening that she doesn't hear the man sitting in the bar stool next to her start to talk to her. She doesn't hear him repeat it either. She is still vividly imagining what the night has yet to unfold until she feels a hand press against her arm. She doesn't flinch, but she turns towards the man, who she realizes is the same man that she was fascinated with when he walked into the bar a while back. She looks around him to see that the taller man he was with is sitting to his right, looking at her as well.

"Excuse me?" she says, clearly dumbfounded.

The taller man chuckles slightly as the other one, who's eyes are clearly green now that she can see them up close, just smiles and repeats himself. "I said that you must be one lucky girl to have scored one with the bartender. I tried and she didn't even give me a second glance."

She smiled. "Well, you win some and lose some."

"Yeah, yeah. I just cant believe I lucked out because of some _chick_." he stated with a tone that held anger and hinted a bit of jealousy.

"Hey," the taller guy spoke up "at least the chick you lucked out to is cute."

Kennedy's eyebrows shot up. The man had called her cute. Cute. To her, being an adult women, that was an insult. She was about to say something snarky to the taller man when the man with the green eyes stopped her as he turned and spoke in a hushed whisper to his friend.

"Sammy, she's not _cute_. She's pretty damn _hot_."

He wasn't as good of a whisperer as he must've clearly thought because Kennedy heard every word that came from him. She raised one eyebrow at the man, but decided to ignore it. An idea forming in her mind. She said from the beginning that she wanted to celebrate a successful hunt. If things worked out the way she was hoping, this would be a splendid way to celebrate.

"Well boys, I'll see you around." She gave a small smile at the boy before she turned around and made her way back to her table, Coralyn already there, drinking her beer. She could feel the two men watching her as she sat down in front of her friend.

Coralyn looked over at Kennedy. "Where did you run off to?" By the way she asked the question, you could tell that the woman was used to her friend's antics, but didn't like it.

Kennedy heard the tone of voice that Coralyn used and replied with a cheery voice. "I'm going to have a bit of fun later with that gorgeous waitress of ours." she said as she turned to look at Lila.

Coralyn just shook her head and drank some more of her beer. She knew after Kennedy got something in her head, it was a waste of breath trying to stop her from doing whatever it was.

 **An hour later**

Coralyn had decided to walk back to the motel about a ten minutes ago, leaving Kennedy with the car so she can have a ride. When she got to the motel she checked out another room, this one having only one bed, as requested from Kennedy, so that they had privacy.

Kennedy saw Lila walk over to her. When she approached she said "Are you ready?" to which Kennedy just nodded. She looked over to the bar where the two men were before, seeing them still there.

"Actually," Kennedy said, stopping Lila. "I have an idea as to how to make this night even better."

Interest peaked, Lila asked what she had in mind. Kennedy went over her idea to the other woman. Lila just listened until she was finished and then she said, "That's an excellent idea."

With that, Kennedy walked over to the two men and spoke. "Hey, remember me?"

The man with the green eyes turned. "Yeah" he said.

"Well, I'm Kennedy and I had this crazy idea." She paused and he just stared at her, waiting for her to finish. "Well, seeing as how you struck out with the bartender over there" she pointed to Lila and the man glanced over there "and how you seem in need of a bit of fun, I was thinking maybe you want to come join us at the motel I'm staying at in town." She ends her offer with a wink and the man just looks between her and Lila with thoughtful eyes.

He thinks for a moment, turns to his friend, mumbles something, then turns back to her and says, "I'm game!"

He then follows Kennedy over to Lila where she greets him and he smiles and responds, "Hey, I'm Dean." Then they leave the bar and head to Kennedy's car, to which Dean let's out an appreciative whistle. Kennedy smirks as they get into the cat with Lila siting shotgun and Dean in the backseat. They can barely contain themselves, Dean most of all, as they drive to the newly rented hotel room where they have a night full of adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Hey guys! I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update. I don't often have internet access for my computer, which is where I have all my stories. I am going to work harder to update more, but if I don't vey often, don't hate me. - Ashlee_

The next morning, Kennedy wakes up a bit sore from the previous night's events. As she sits up on the bed, she notices that everyone else is already gone. Well, at least she doesn't have to go through the awkward moment that usually happens after occurrences like these. Kennedy gets out of bed and sees a note on the nightstand next to her. She grabs it and begins to read.

 _When I woke up that Dean person was already gone_

 _and I couldn't bring myself to wake you. You looked_

 _so peaceful! Anyways, I had fun last night and I wish I_

 _could've stayed with you longer this morning, but I had_

 _to go into work. Call me sometime, okay?_

 _~Lila_

Kennedy sets the note back down not bothering to read the number she left; she isn't going to call her. The waitress chick was hot, yeah, but Kennedy needs to get back on the road with Coralyn. They did just finish up the vampire case the night before, after all. Kennedy gets out of the bed, puts on her under garments, and grabs her clothes off of the floor. Then she walks out of the room, not even bothering to put on any actual clothes, and goes down a few rooms to the one she shares with her best friend. Nobody is outside to see her, though - as if she even cares. Kennedy makes sure to quietly open their motel room door, so she doesn't disturb Coralyn. As she tiptoes into the room, she finds Coralyn still sleeping away, rolled over on her stomach with one of her legs hiked up to one side while she hugs the pillow to her face. A sly smile, resembling one of The Joker from "Batman", spreads across her face as a devious little idea forms in her head. She gingerly sets her stuff down and crawls over to the side of Cora's bed - the side in which her back is facing. Kennedy reaches behind her to grab the pillow off of the other bed and takes position. Then, she slowly brings the pillows above her head, ready to strike.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. I have a crossbow pistol under my pillow and you know damn well I am not afraid to use it."

Kennedy rolls her eyes and puts the pillow-turned-weapon back on the other bed as she sits on the edge of it herself. She huffs and says, "You're no fun!".

Coralyn doesn't even open her eyes as she replies, "I don't care."

Kennedy's eyebrows raise as she realizes what Coralyn stated not too long ago. "Uhm, Cora, why exactly do you have a miniature crossbow under your pillow, instead of something practical like a .45?"

"I'm afraid .45s are too _practical_ for me. I'll leave them to the simpletons such as yourself. Now go away; I'm trying to sleep here!"

"Yeah, well, I'm starved, so get your ass up. We are going to get pancakes." came Kennedy's reply.

Coralyn just grunts her disapproval and reluctantly looks over at her friend. Her eyes scan across Kennedy's attire. "You know," she says, "you could put on some clothes."

Kennedy smirks at her bedheaded roommate. "Why would I do that, when I have to shower anyways?" and with that final remark, Kennedy stands up, pillow in hand. She looks from the pillow to Coralyn and back.

Seeing what Kennedy is about to do, Coralyn's grey-blue eyes widen and then narrow. "Don't you fucking dare, Kennedy Jade."

"Oh no! She said my middle name! Whatever am I to do?" Kennedy says mockingly as Coralyn is still just laying in bed, unamused.

Not wasting anymore time, Kennedy throws the pillow at Cora and dashes into the bathroom to take her shower. A slightly muffled "I am so getting you back for this!" can be heard throughout the motel room. Kennedy just laughs and starts her shower, making sure that it is extra hot because she simply could not stand cold or luke-warm showers. After she strips of her lady garments and is in the shower, she notices bruises spread over her body. There are some on her arms, on her hips, and all along her inner and outer thighs. She chuckles to herself and continues her shower as flashes of last night's events flood her mind.

After Coralyn glares daggers into the bathroom door, in her mind hoping that Kennedy can somehow feel them, she plops down on the bed, willing herself back to sleep until she is able to take a shower herself. However, not even five minutes go by when she hears a knock on the door. Instantly making herself ready for whatever may be on the other side of the door, seeing as how nobody should be knocking, she quickly goes and opens the door to the bathroom. Kennedy pops her head around the curtain of the shower, about to yell at her intruder, but stops short when she sees the look on Coralyn's face. "What is it?" she asks, worried.

Coralyn simply replies with "Someone is at the door." and walks back out into the main room, goes over to her bed, and grabs the mini crossbow from under her pillow. She can hear the water cut off in the bathroom as she is making her way to the door. She looks through the peephole as she hears Kennedy rustling around behind her - most likely getting her weapon ready as well. When Coralyn turned around she sees Kennedy near her overnight bag, as she knew she would. Kennedy was only in a towel and the blade she used in their previous hunt, all shiny and cleaned from the vampires' blood, was in her hands. After getting a slight nod from Kennedy, Coralyn opens the door, making sure her crossbow is on the other side of the door, hidden from sight and ready to take action if need be.

Standing there is a man who is almost a whole foot taller than Coralyn. He has hair down to around his ears and stunning green eyes. Before she can get sidetracked by his rugged good looks, Coralyn speaks. "Can I help you?"

It seems as if the man was lost in thought as his eyes widen and he clears his throat before saying, "oh, um, my brother accidently picked this up last night as he was leaving, um, the motel room with you and the waitress from the bar. I tried to make him give it back to you, because it looks as if it means something to you, but he wouldn't, so I am." He held up his hand and dangling from it was a silver locket with angel wings as the "doors" and an inscribing of "Forever in my heart" on the back.

Realization comes over Coralyn, and understanding that it is just a man and no threat at all, she calms down a bit. She takes the locket and replies - slightly more chipper than usual - to try to come off as a run-of-the-mill twenty four year old and not someone who was raised since she was five to track down and kill monsters. "Actually, this means very much to my friend; she would've been lost without it. I can't believe she left it there, goodness she's so forgetful. Thank you."

Coralyn can see the man running his eyes down her body and then blushing and awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. She looks down at herself, just now noticing that she is only in an oversized penguin sweater, black lace panties (that are visible), and matching knee-high penguin socks. She tugs down her sweater in a futile attempt to make herself more decent.

"Well, if that was all, thanks again." she says trying to end this awkward encounter.

"Oh. Yeah. Yeah, no problem." replies the man.

As soon as Coralyn shut the door, Kennedy was there asking who it was. "I was behind that stupid wall because I'm in only a towel, so I couldn't see jack shit!" she said, looking both annoyed and curious.

"It was just the brother of the guy you slept with last night. Apparently, he accidently picked up your necklace as he left." Coralyn holds up the priceless piece of jewelry to show Kennedy, " You better be glad his brother is so nice because the dude didn't want to give it back. His brother, however, thought it seemed to have sentimental value and made sure it found it's way back to the owner."

Kennedy takes her necklace and quickly examines it, looking for any sign of tampering. After a moment or two of her scrutinizing every little detail on the necklace, and seeming satisfied, Kennedy puts the necklace around her neck and then turns to Coralyn. "Hey, how did he know where we were anyways?"

Coralyn's eyes grow bigger for a split second, but it is barely perceivable unless you are trained to detect subtle movements like that. "I don't know; I didn't ask."

"Are you kidding me?" Kennedy almost screams "Why didn't you? You don't know WHAT he could have been! And he knows where we are!"

Coralyn just shrugs, not even fazed by her friend's overreaction. She has dealt with it since their middle school years. "Dude, calm down. You probably told his brother that you were staying with me or something. You know how you get when you drink."

Kennedy rolls her eyes. "I wasn't even that drunk, man. I was tipsy, maybe, but I was definitely not drunk."

It is now Coralyn's turn to roll her eyes. "Whatever, Ken. I'm going to go take a shower now and then we are leaving. Get dressed and be ready by the time I get out."

Coralyn grabs her overnight bag and heads into the bathroom, while Kennedy can only stare at her with disbelief and a small amount of anger in her eyes. While in the shower, Coralyn thinks back to the man that came to their motel door. There was something off about him, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. She just shrugs it off and finishes her shower, eager to get back to her home.

Coralyn steps out of the motel bathroom, freshly cleaned and auburn hair still wet. Kennedy is sitting at the small table reading a book. She doesn't even look up from her book when she speaks. "I put everything into the car already and I checked us out. I'm all set to go when you are."

"Alright. Let's go then." Cora responds quickly and heads out to her most prized possession. Besides her Gun's N' Roses ring, of course.

The ride to back to their house was a long and mostly quiet one. Each of the women were left to their own thoughts. Each time they would stop in no-name towns to eat or use the restroom, they would switch seats, so the driving would be split between them. Coralyn couldn't stop the memories rushing into her mind as they finally reached Vermont.

Coralyn's parents died when she was only ten years old, leaving her uncle Rory, who lived a few cities away, to take care of her. Although they were not the perfect family, they were still happy. Her parents were hunters and they raised her from the age of five to hunt as well. Everything was good for them. Coralyn was learning quickly and by the age of eight she began to practice to shoot a gun. They started her off small at first, with a 9 mm pistol, but she always gravitated towards the close range weapons.

Then one night, when Coralyn was ten years old, her parents decided that it has been too long that they have gone out - just the two of them. Coralyn can easily remember the night like it happened just hours before. They called Coralyn's uncle Rory to come and watch her, knowing that with him being a hunter, she would be safe if anything tried to get to her while they were out. It was about three o'clock in the morning when Coralyn was awoken by voices coming from the living room. She could hear her uncle's voice as well as two other men, who's voices she didn't recognize. She tiptoed out of her room and followed the voices to the living room. When she peered around the corner, she could see that the other voices came from two police officers and that her uncle was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"It all happened very suddenly, sir. They didn't suffer. I am so very sorry for your loss." the older of the two policemen stated, looking a bit uncomfortable, as well as sad. Coralyn heard her uncle hiccup as the younger policeman began to speak.

"Mr. Ackerson, I know this is very difficult for you to go through, but we still need to discuss what is going to happen to Coralyn."

Coralyn's uncle's head shot up to look at the officer. "Can't it wait until morning?" he almost screamed.

That was when everything clicked for Coralyn. She understood why the police were in her home at three o'clock in the morning, she understood why her uncle was crying, and she understood why they were talking about what was going to happen to her. Her heart clenched as she squeakily whispered her uncle's name.

All three men turned towards the barely audible noise. Coralyn stood there with tears in her eyes and she ran to her uncle, who immediately scooped her into his arms. He spoke to the police officers from over, a now bawling, Coralyn's shoulder. "I think it is time for you to leave now. I have to take care of my niece." They nodded in understanding and left without another word. The rest of the night consisted of Rory holding Coralyn in his arms, trying to sooth her, until eventually she fell asleep still in his arms.

They gave her parent's a proper hunter's funeral and soon after, Rory found her parent's will. They left everything to Coralyn, including the house. It stated that she was to move in with her uncle when she graduated high school, she can move back into her house. Over the next few weeks, Coralyn had packed all of her stuff and moved in with her uncle. She would often go to the abandoned shack in the woods near her uncles house to shoot off a gun. She was mad that her parents died and she couldn't do anything about it. Sometimes she would be out there for hours and not realize it until her uncle came and got her for dinner.

All of a sudden, Coralyn was knocked into present time when the engine of the car shut off. She looked over at Kennedy and then looked out the window to see that they were at her parent's house. She didn't get out right away, though, which cause Kennedy to turn and look at her with a questioning look.

"Are you okay, Coral?" Kennedy asks with worry lacing her voice. "Is it the memories?"

Knowing that there is no point in trying to hide it, Coralyn simply shakes her head.

"Well, come on and let's go inside. We can order pizza and watch _Grease_." Kennedy says trying to cheer her best friend up. She knows from personal experience that even after all these years, losing family members can be hard to handle.

Coralyn gives Kennedy a weak smile and nods, leaving the car and going into the house. They do, in fact, order pizza (pepperoni and extra cheese for Coralyn and veggie for Kennedy) and watch _Grease_. They also end up drinking some whiskey and eating ice cream. Later that night, they both head to bed and await what is to come of tomorrow.


End file.
